salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Harris
Rick Harris 'was formerly a male tribute from District 8 who later became a mentor after winning the 697th Hunger Games. He was responsible for mentoring the District 8 tributes from the 698th Hunger Games to the 705th Hunger Games, though he failed to produce any victors under his tutorship. Biography Early Life Rick Harris was born as the eldest son of Jane Harris and Rick Harris Sr., a couple of stitchers in the District 8 factories. He was raised alongside his younger siblings, Greg and Andrea Harris. At the age of 15, Rick's brother Greg was reaped at age 13. Rick was too cowardly to volunteer, and felt great shame when Greg perished in the games. It was at the age of 18 that Rick was reaped, as karmic payback for letting his brother die. Entry into the Games When Rick arrived at the Capitol, many of the people overlooked him. He wasn't anything special, looking rather plain for a tribute. Despite his lack of exotic nature, Rick was a quick learner, and developed skills in training extremely fast for a tribute who knew nothing before. Rick's hard work paid off, when during his private training session he surprised everyone with a score of eight. Though Rick didn't plan on killing anyone, his entrance into the arena soon changed his mind quickly. Surviving the Bloodbath During training, Rick had befriended the 5 female, Linda Green, and the 12 male, Shane Weersh. As soon as the gong rang, Rick grouped with his allies, and the trio managed to gain a few decent supplies. During the bloodbath, Rick ended up killing a bearded career, alerting the career leader, Joe James, that a new threat lurked in the arena. After escaping from the cornucopia unharmed, Rick and his allies set up camp in a foggy cemetery, hoping the spooky vibe of the area would scare off any other tributes. Little did they know that setting at this location would cost them later on in the future. Attack of the Dead On Day 4, zombie mutts rose from the graves in the cemetery, attacking Rick and his allies. During the escape, Linda was eaten alive by the zombie mutts, leaving a terrified and hysteric Shane for Rick to deal with. After finally calming his ally down, Rick found an abandoned camper van on the road. He and Shane went inside to investigate, hoping to find supplies. However, two more careers barged in, one of them armed with a revolver. Shane bolted out of the van, leaving Rick alone to fight the dangerous career duo. After diving for cover, Rick hid until the gun wielding career got close. He then sprang from behind his cover, tackling the gun career to the ground. The second career grabbed Rick from behind, attempting to lift him up for a body slam. However, this career failed when Rick elbowed him in the neck, sending him flying into the dash of the van. Stealing the first career's gun, Rick executed the downed career, before turning around and shooting the second one as well. Already having three kills under his belt, Rick began to change mentally, and soon began to not regret killing other people. Confrontation in the Forest After successfully making it to the final 4, Rick hid in the woods, his revolver good for two more shots. Lighting a fire to cook his meal, Rick prepared to wait the games out, until he was suddenly ambushed by the final two careers. Joe held Rick in a tight grip, as Mitchell prepared to stab him with a knife. Rick managed to shove Mitchell away, before ripping out Joe's throat with his teeth. After killing Joe, Mitchell dropped his knife in horror, as Rick picked it up and began to brutally stab Mitchell to death. Down to the final two, Rick knew he'd have to kill his final ally, Shane. Tracking Shane down to a clearing at night, Rick was halted by the sound of a pin being pulled back on a gun. Shane spoke angrily to Rick, blaming him for getting Linda killed. Rick had heard enough of his former friend, as he rushed forward with a knife. Shane shot Rick through the chest, but not before Rick had stabbed him in the gut, sending his former ally to the grass, dead. Clinging on to life, Rick had to be evacuated from the arena quickly, so as to not die from the gunshot wound. Mentorship After making a full recovery from his wounds in the games, Rick mentored the District 8 tributes each year. He had a rivalry with the Headtaker briefly, who had disliked Rick for killing the 12 male, Shane, in the finale. This rivalry was ended as quick as it started, when the Headtaker was thrown into the 699th Hunger Games for the sake of his killing methods. Killed Victims *Linda Green ''(Indirectly Caused) *District 1 Male (Directly) *District 7 Male (Directly) *District 4 Male (Directly) *Joe James (Directly) *Mitchell Conley (Directly) *Shane Weersh (Directly) Personality Rick was shown to be a pacifistic, lighthearted guy before he went into the games. He cared for his siblings and loved his family very much. Though after he killed his first tribute, Rick began to change into a cold, remorseless killer. He was devoid of emotion for each kill, though when he had to kill his former ally Shane, Rick felt great remorse and broke down in tears, his friend the entire games being killed at his hands. After the games, Rick acted much like he did before them, though occasionally he'd get a look in his eye, one that resembled a serial killer. Appearance Rick is described as being average and plain in appearance, not having any features that really stand out. Before the games, he was a clean shaven gentleman with short hair and blue eyes. During the games though, Rick's hair grew longer, and he began to grow a beard as well. After winning the games, Rick shaved and went back to how he looked before his time in the games. Abilities *'''Marksmanship: Rick was shown to be a very sure shot with a revolver, using the firearm with extreme accuracy. His most impressive feat with the gun was shooting down a career, before quickly turning a full circle to shoot down another career behind him. *'Knife-Fighting': Rick's go-to melee weapon was a simple knife he'd achieved in the bloodbath. He used said knife to kill the District 1 Male during the bloodbath. Although Shane later took this knife after Rick gained a revolver, Rick managed to show off how dangerous he was with the blade by his brutal killing of Mitchell Conley. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Rick managed to fight an armed career with only his bare hands, showing great skill in unarmed combat. His skill in the matter allowed him to wrestle the 1 Male's knife away, allowing Rick to kill the tribute with their own weapon. Weapons and Items *'Knife: '''Rick's first weapon was a simple knife he'd stolen from the late District 1 Male. He used this knife up until his fight with the careers in the RV, where it was taken by Shane. Rick later used Mitchell Conley's dropped knife to kill the career with his own weapon, before finally using it to take out Shane in the finale. *'Revolver: '''Rick stole a revolver from the District 4 Male when he attacked Rick in the RV. He used the gun to kill both it's former owner and the District 7 Male. The revolver was later stolen by Joe James, who purposefully fired it into the sky to make sure Rick wouldn't be able to use it. After killing Joe and Mitchell, Rick discarded the now useless gun. Relationships Shane Weersh Shane and Rick were good friends during their time in training, and were very close to each other. They'd have each others backs no matter what situation they'd get into. Rick gave Shane the confidence boost he needed to perform well in his private session, while Shane stood up for Rick when Joe targeted him during training. It sent Rick into a state of sorrow after he killed Shane during their confrontation in the final two, as he broke down in tears after realizing he'd just murdered his best friend in cold blood. Linda Green Linda was an ally of Rick's during his time in the games, and the two shared a good friendship over their time together. Rick trusted Linda for her honesty, and he swore to protect Linda from anyone who might cause her troubles. When Linda was killed by zombies on the fourth day, it turned Rick into a more calloused individual, as his emotions were ripped further away from his psyche, shown by his nonchalant killing of two careers moments later. Joe James Rick was the ultimate foil of the career leader Joe James, and the two shared an immense hate for each other. Targeted early on during training, Rick began to dislike Joe after the man verbally assaulted him. Shane stepped in and told Joe off, causing Joe to call Rick a coward who hid behind his friends. Rick hated Joe enough to enjoy killing him by viciously ripping out Joe's throat with nothing but his teeth. Trivia